New Life
by Rose of Dark Life
Summary: The sequel to New Caster. Link and Ridley has a baby due soon, and Ethan is wanting to propose to Lena. One shot.


This is the sequel to New Caster. You will be able to read this, if you didn't read New Caster, but it would be a bit confusing.

The links to Lena's and Ethan's outfits for the wedding is on my profile

Hope you guys like it. I do not own The Caster Chronicles.

* * *

><p>It has been two months since Ethan been a Caster.<p>

In those two months, it has been hectic. Ethan learning spells, Lena and Ethan getting a house,( is is being custom made) Lena and Ethan, well, wanting lots of private time, ect. They both thought everything was perfect.

Besides Ethan, for one thing is missing.

He has been wanting a little ring on Lena's finger. He wanted her his, but he didn't know when is the best time to propose, or how Lena would react. Like any man who was planning to propose, he was thinking that Lena would say no.

He watched her carefully, if she seemed ready to be engaged. Then he gave up. He went to Macon.

"Macon?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Um... I am planning to.."

"Propose to my niece?" Ethan stared at him.

"B..but.. how did you know?"

"Ah. You have been different recently, in your act. You have been watching her carefully, and playing with Lena's left hand at the dinner tables, ect."

"Would she want.."

"Yes. I can tell that she is waiting."

"When?"

"A moment that is special, or a place special to you guys." All of sudden Ethan thought of the place.

"The place where the spell was taken. When everything happened."  
>"That seems like a good place." Macon grinned at him. "Take good care of her."<p>

"I will. Thanks." Ethan walked out, with a big smile on his face.

:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\

"L?" Ethan asked, opening her door. Inside, Lena was changing.

"Hey Ethan." Lena said, putting on some jeans.

"You look better without those jeans, you know." Ethan commented, pulling her into a hug.

"Well, you have to wait." Lena said, chuckling. She pulled Ethan in a hug. Ethan's tongue was begging for entrance, and Lena complied. After a few minutes of heated kissing, Ethan remembered what he was here for. He broke the kiss.

"Put on a shirt and bra, we are going for a walk." Ethan said, kissing her neck.

"I can't do that if you keep kissing me." Lena gasp.

"Alright." Ethan chuckled and went to go to the bed. After when Lena was done, they went outside.

"Wow. A beautiful day." Lena commented. Ethan smiled. It is, and the perfect day.

When they reached the spot, Ethan pulled Lena to a stop, and got on one knee.

"Lena Duchannes. You are my life, my heart, and my soul. I love everything about you, nothing is there that I hate. Will you please marry me?" Ethan said, wishing on his lucky stars. Ethan didn't have to wait.

"YES!" Lena yelled, grabbing Ethan to a kiss. After a minute, and voice said behind them,"Guys, we don't need you guys having sex in the yard."

"Link, go away." They both said, before kissing again.

"Where is the ring?" Ridley asked. Ethan broke the kiss, and placed the ring on Lena's finger.

It had a silver band with tiny green emeralds, one ruby in the middle.

"It's beautiful." Lena and Ridley said at the same time. They didn't look at each other.

The wedding took place six months later. Lena's family, Ethan's family, and Link came.

Ethan was waiting at the podium, fidgeting.

"Calm down man." Link whispered, he was best man. "She will be here soon."

"I remember you acting like this too." Ethan shot back. Well, he was nervous. But Link knew better, and left him alone.

Then Lena walked out of the house, below the canopy tent, that was ethnic looking. They decided to have a wedding that looked like very formal, but no white.

She was breathtaking beautiful. She had a wedding dress had a whit corset on, with light flower patterns on top. On one arm, a thin sleeve was hanging on the side. The waist and below, was a light gold, almost brown, two trails of 3-D flowers from one waist, and on the same side, the fabric opened, and showed layers of fabric.

Lena looked at Ethan, with her bright green eyes. They were full of happiness, that Ethan himself was happy.

You look beautiful.

Why thank you, you look dashing.  
>You look better<p>

Stop being so modest.

Lena reached Ethan. Macon handed her off, winking at Ethan, and went to go sit down.

The vows were long. But they held the truth, in long vows. Then when it came to Ethan's time to say I do, he added something to it.

"Of course I do. Lena, you are everything to me. I don't want to let you go, never." Again. Ethan added silently. "I will continue to cherish every moment with you, every touch. All that I ask of you, is to let me do that."

"I do. Ethan, you took my words. I am not lieing. You love me, and you did ever since you meet me in High School. You ignored the fact that I was a outcast, and still am in the town. You ignored all the taunts, and the looks. You fought for me, and thank you for that."

"I now declare you husband and wife." The preacher said, casting a spell.

"Now, don't have sex in front of us." Link muttered as Lena and Ethan kissed. Lena broke the kiss and exclaimed to Link,"Seriously dude! Will you stop with that comment?" She grinned though.

"Yeah, don't ignore the fact that you guys need someone to stop you."

"Oh shut up." Ethan muttered, holding Lena at the waist, staring in her eyes.

"Let's get the wedding going!" Ridley shouted, getting up. Lena and Ethan laughed, and walked down the podium. Ridley followed them, waddling for she is eight months pregnant.

The wedding went on smoothly. Lena's and Ethan's first dance as husband and wife was full of camera's flashing, the garter took down Lena's leg with Ethan's teeth, Lena was blushing furiously, one of Lena's cousin caught it.

When the cake came, Lena and Ethan cut it of course, but Lena had to led the hand for Ethan wanted nothing else but to eat it, for Amma cooked her best cake for this occasion. There was no leftovers for the cake.

There Honeymoon, Europe. They visited Paris, London, Berlin, ect. They came back three weeks later, with tons of souvenirs.

:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\

One week later when Ethan and Lena came back from the honeymoon, Ridley gave birth to a baby girl and a baby boy.

"Twins. Typical." Lena commented. Link and Ridley hadn't told anybody about the baby's otherwise the baby is healthy.

"Anna is the baby girl's name, and Link Jr." Ridley said proudly. Link was grinning, holding Anna.

"We do not need a Link Jr." Ethan said, holding Lena closely to him.

"Why are you always holding her?" Link asked, not looking up from Anna's green eyes, not caster green.

"Because Ethan is so over protective. One guy who we saw during our honeymoon, just looked at me, and Ethan just kissed me and held me tighter." Lena said, rolling her eyes. Ethan didn't bother to argue with her.

"Someday she is going to get tired of it, you know." Ridley pointed out, while rubbing Link Jr. cheeks.

"No I am not!" Protested Lena.

"You'll see."


End file.
